


SmileWolf

by Ragna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Stiles, Derek is a smilewolf of stiles, Drabble, F/M, Feels, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i wanna be a good girl someday, i'm a bitch definitly, season four dosen't exist, sorrynotsorry, stalia never mentioned in my presence Bitches, this reference it's bc always killed people in my fics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles miro a toda la manada frente a él, y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo de la escuela.</p><p>Todo esto era un pesadilla no podía ser cierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SmileWolf

Allison se había salvado de un pelo de ser atravesada por un oni, Isaac la había empujado rápidamente lejos del oni. Que habían desaparecido de pronto al igual que el nogitsune, Scott llego justo en ese instante y recogió a Allison. Lydia no grito y un alivio inmenso vino a ella pero de nuevo las ganas de gritar volvieron y miro a stiles, mierda le quedaba poco tiempo trato de arrastrarlo pero no se lo podía, llego Scott junto a los demás y se llevaron a Stiles a casa de Kira. Mientras el nogistune estaba en el hospital provocando muertes y más muertes también en la comisaria. Lydia y Scott estaban hablando con Deaton cuando Stiles llego junto a Kira diciendo sentir lo mismo que la banshee, que todos se estaban quedado con poco tiempo. Iban corriendo a la escuela, se encontraron con una ilusión y Stiles supo que ese fue el primer movimiento del nogitsune diciéndole que moriría. Derek y los gemelos estaban pelando con los Onís cuando los Argent llegan y les disparan a todos los Onís, Derek corrió junto a Isaac a entregarles el cofre que tenía el sello de la familia Hale y fue hecho por la madera del nementon. 

Ambos llegaron al momento exacto que el nogitsune destruía el "recipiente" donde estaba y salía en forma de una mosca. Isaac la atrapo y observaron todos como Stiles sonreía y caía sin vida al suelo. Lydia grito con todas sus fuerzas y fue envuelta en los brazos de Aiden que estaba un poco herido. 

-¡Stiles! -grito Scott, tratando de despertar a su amigo. Sus ojos brillaron rojos pero Derek lo detuvo.- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡¡Tengo que morderlo, no puede morir!!  
El ex alfa miro al latino y cerro sus ojos.- Scott, ya se fue. -susurro con tanto dolor en su voz que sorprendió hasta al alfa.

-No... No... Stiles, hermano. No me dejes. -murmuro el chico sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano en sus muslos acariciándole el rostro. Una respiración más lenta de lo humanamente posible se escuchó y todos miraron esperanzados al chico de lunares infinitos.- ¡Stiles! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Por favor! -grito, Stiles los abrió lentamente y subió su mano acariciando el rostro de Scott.

-Cuida de la manada scotty. -susurro levemente. El moreno brillo sus ojos alfa pero el chico lo detuvo.- No Scott, no... Por favor. -el moreno asintió y con lágrimas dejo a su lobo detrás del. Derek se agacho junto al cuerpo del oji café y le sonrió.- al fin sonríes sour Wolf... -suspiro y tomo la mano de Derek entre las suyas.- Te amo, ¿lo sabes? -susurro mirándolo a los ojos, sonriéndole. El ex alfa sintió y beso su mano.- No lloren chicos, estaré con Erica y Boyd pronto -Todos sonrieron incluso Kira que no sabía quiénes era, Allison llego con lágrimas en los ojos. La mirada whisky se posó en la café de su hermano de otra madre y le sonrió.- y con mi madre, nunca olviden que estaré con mi mama... -sonrió, tosiendo sangre de repente. Lydia se mordía los labios escondiéndose en los brazos de Aiden y Ethan.- Lyds, tranquila. Pronto pasara... -la chica lloro mas pero se contuvo y miro a quien estuvo enamorada de ella desde que eran pequeños pero ahora declaraba su amor a un hombre que lo perdía todo de nuevo, y le sonrió.- Der... dame un beso... -El oji verde asintió y se acercó a depositar un casto beso en los fríos labios del adolescente.- te amo SmileWolf –ambos sonríen- Los amo a todos chicos.... -con eso dio su ultimo respiro y su corazón dejo de latir.

**Author's Note:**

> que alguien me diga ¿por que siempre mato a alguien en mis fic? TnT


End file.
